Why?
by coonbuddy1
Summary: Amu and tadase have the a good relationship going but what happens when he calls and dumps her? AMUTO!


Shy : it's a one shot of what happened in real life

Ikuto : She owns nothing

Shy : -sighs-

Ages

Everyone : 18

Normal Pov

It was a sunny afternoon as Seiyo High was just letting out. A pinkette known as Amu Hinamori was walking home with her boyfriend Tadase Hotori, the King of Seiyo. As Tadase was walking Amu home she felt the tension in the air was really different but she couldn't put her finger on it. Her charas looked at her with sadness in their eyes for their owner who was confused.

"_Amu-chan something wrong? " _A pink chara known as Ran asked her owner in thoughts.

" _Not really Ran some things off you guys. " _Amu said as she snuck a glance at her boyfriend who was in deep thought.

" _What ever it is Amu it might not have to do with you ~ desu " _A green chara known as Suu thought.

" _You never know Suu it might. " _ A blue chara known as Miki said looking at her previous drawings.

"_Whatever it is Amu we can get through it together." _ A yellow chara known as Dia said. Amu nodded as she and her boyfriend walked home.

5 Minutes Lter

"Here we are **Hinamori-san**." Tadase said. _That's weird. _Amu thought.

" Um.. thanks Tadase seeya tomorrow. " Amu said as she went into her home as she watched her boyfriend walk away. She sighed as she went upstairs to take a nice bath. As she made it up to her room she continued to think of what wrong with her boyfriend. She shrugged it off as she went to take a nice bubble bath. She grabbed an extra pair of black pajama pants with smirking blue cats on them with a pure black tank to go with it. She made her way into the bath room were her charas were finishing up her bath.

"Thanks guys. " Amu said as she got in and relaxed. Her charas nodded before they left so she could relax.

**30 minutes later**

As Amu got out , and changed she went to go downstairs for food. As she walked into the kitchen she found a note on the fridge. She went over and read it out loud:

_Dear Amu,_

_Your papa and me took Ami for her singing career. There is food in the fridge all you have to do id heat it up. _

_3 Love Momma._

_P.S. NO BOYS! _

Amu laughed at the last part. She opened the fridge and found some extra lasagna. She got it out and heated it up for 3 minutes. As she waited she went to comb her hair. As she finished she went to go get her food and watch some movies with her charas. Halfway through she finished and her phone rang. She looked at her caller ID and found out it was Tadase , her boyfriend. Her face was filled with excitement as she answered.

" Hello Tadase?" Amu said.

" _Amu there's something I gotta tell you." _Tadase said.

"What is it?" Amu asked unsure.

" _I am breaking up with you I found someone else that's better." _Tadase said and hung up. Amu stared at her phone as she progressed what happen. As soon as she did she shut her phone off and cried silently in between her knees. _Why? _Amu thought over and over again unaware of a sneaky blue alley cat watching from outside the house.

**Ikutos Pov**

I sat outside as Amu finished up her food when suddenly her phone rang. Of course she would answer it. I watched as her face changed expressions. She finally hung up and I could barely see tears rolling down her face. I couldn't take it anymore. I jumped over to her balcony , opened it up and went downstairs without making any noise.

**NORMAL POV**

As Ikuto crept into the house he wondered what would make his strawberry sad. That it was until the charas started talking.

" What should we do ~ desu? " Suu asked.

" Try to cheer he up Suu." Miki said.

" How Tadase just called and suddenly broke up with her for someone else! Theirs no way we can cheer her up! " ran said.

" That's where your wrong Ran." Dia said softly. The three charas looked at their younger sister with confusing plastered all over their faces.

" What do you mean?" They asked in unison.

"Yoru and Ikuto can cheer her up well mostly Ikuto. Isnt that right Ikuto?" Dia said as Ikuto froze. He sighed as he came out with Yoru flying over to Miki.

" Yea I guess I can cheer her up." Ikuto said heading over to the couch were Amu cried. He bent down so he was eye level with her.

" Hey Amu." Ikuto said softly. Amu jumped in surprise only to look at a worried Ikuto. She did the unexpected that neither of them seen coming. She jumped and cried into her best guy friends shirt. As for ikuto he had to steady himself with one hand around her waist and the other on the ground. He sighed as she got his shirt wet in which he didn't mind. He then picked her up and took her to her room where he sat up and placed him in between his legs were her head was in the middle of his chest.

" Sshh calm down Amu what did kiddy king do?" ikuto asked. It took a while until he finally got his.

" He broke up with m-me for s-someone else." Amu said burying her head in between his chest as his tightened his hold on the one he loves.

" I should have known by the way he called me Hinamori-san earlier." Amu said again clinging onto Ikuto for dear life.

" Why that little – ill kill him tomorrow. " Ikuto said. Amu nodded then yawned as she snuggled up even more. Ikuto looked down and smiled. He moved down some so at least his head was on the pillow as he brought her up some more and pulled the covers around them. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was out and so was Amu. The charas smiled at the scene before Yoru and Miki turned off the lights and snuggled into Yorus eggs to sleep.

**Authors POV**

Just as Ikuto promised he kicked Tadases butt putting him in the hospital for a few weeks and for Ikuto and Amu. Lets just say they were a couple a few days later with yoru and miki.

Shy: Listen it really happened so..

Ikuto : No flames people plus I thought it was good.

Amu: yea and every reader reading this Shy unfortunately is back in school and will try to update the remakes soon.

PLZ R&R!


End file.
